


kalmado na

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Inspired by Real Events, Kyungsoo centric, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, trigger warnings on notes
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Hingang-malalim.Kalmado na.O kung paano manahan araw-araw sa isip ng mga taong kagaya ni Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	kalmado na

**Author's Note:**

> hi. matagal na 'tong naglalaro sa drafts ko. naalala ko nasa opisina ako, kausap ko si milla sa tele at pinakakalma niya ako dahil nasa verge ako ng panic attacks ko. hanggang sa binanggit niya, "okay ka na ba?" sumagot ako na "kalmado na." at sabi ni milla, maganda raw title para isang quiet and comfort fic.
> 
> hanggang sa naisip ko, bakit hindi ko i-share sa inyo itong pangyayari sa office. ito na yata ang pinakamalala kong panic attack na halos sinasakal ako at nanginginig sa nangyari. buti na lang nag-deep breathing exercises kami ni mama ko habang kausap ko siya.
> 
> kung mati-trigger kayo sa pagbabasa nito, please huwag niyo na basahin. it tackles mental issues po na base sa totoong buhay ko. hehe. pero i'm fighting lalo lang akong lumalakas dahil bumabalik na ang interes ko sa pagsusulat. kaya maraming salamat sa mga kaibigan ko na nakakaalam ng sitwasyon ko, esp milla at mama tine.
> 
> kung handa na kayong pumasok sa buhay ko, maliit na kwento para sa inyo. :) please know na you're never alone at worthy tayo ng kahit ano sa mundo na ito. <3 lalaban tayo. palagi.

Panibagong linggo.

Lunes na naman, nag-uwi si Kyungsoo ng trabaho ngunit hindi rin niya nagawa iyon dahil mas inuna niya ang pagpapahinga. Pagod ang isip at katawan niya, kailangan din magbawi bago harapin ang sandamukal na deadlines.

Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo, natural na 'yon sa kanya lalo na kung wala siya sa mood.

Ilang buwan pa lang ang nakararaan nang ma-diagnose si Kyungsoo na may  _ anxiety  _ at  _ depression.  _ Mas gusto niyang manatiling tikom sa pinagdadaanan dahil hindi naman lahat ng tao ay maiintindihan ang kanyang sitwasyon.

Hindi lahat ng tao ay magiging bukas na alamin ang naglalaro sa isip ng mga kagaya niyang mas kailangang pagtuunan ng pansin ang  _ mental health. _

Madalas ay hindi niya alam ang dahilan kung bakit biglang sumasadsad na lang ang mood niya, kung bakit walang dahilan na hindi siya kumikibo at pumapansin ng tao ultimo pamilya at nobyo niya.

At binibigyan naman siya ng mga ito ng espasyo para huminga. Espasyo para magkimkim. Ngunit hindi lisensya ang  _ sakit  _ para hindi niya panagutan kung may nasasaktan siya sa tuwing nagkaka-episodes siya.

Madalas na madalas sumalo ng hinanakit ni Kyungsoo ay ang kanyang ina maging pati na rin ang kasintahang si Jongin na palagi niyang inaabala sa tuwing dumadating ang  _ panic attacks _ niya.

  
  


Sinasabi naman ng mga mahal niya sa buhay na walang kaso iyon lalo na kapag panay ang sorry ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing mas kakailanganin niya ng kakapitan.

Dahil takot na si Kyungsoo na lumubog sa mga nararamdaman niya. Natatakot na baka sa muling pagkalunod ay hindi na siya makaahon. Wala siyang balak alamin ang sakit niya ngunit may breaking point pa rin talaga ang isang tao.

  
  


May hangganan ang kung saan at ano ang kaya niyang tiisin. At ayaw niyang dumating ang punto na pigtas na ang tali niya bago pa siya humingi ng tulong.

Supportive ang mama ni Kyungsoo ngunit matagal din bago niya naipagtapat sa ama ang kondisyon. Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na matagal na siyang may ganito. Pilit lang niyang isinasantabi dahil akala niya ay kaya niya namang tiisin lahat. Na kaya niyang ibaon na lang at magpanggap na walang nangyari.

  
  


Ngunit kapag bugbog ka sa trabaho at hindi makatulog, patong-patong na problema at pasakit galing sa boss, idagdag pa ang palagian na pagkimkim ng problema ay tuluyan nang sumabog si Kyungsoo.

Takot na takot siya sa nangyayari ngunit mas takot siya sa sarili dahil alam niya kung ano ang kaya niyang gawin. At hindi niya gustong humantong pa na masaktan niya ang mismong sarili at kitilin ang sariling buhay.

Hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na natulala na siya sa harapan ng laptop at nagulat nang tapikin siya ng supervisor niya.

"O Kyungsoo, tahimik ka na naman! Anong problema mo ha?"

  
  


Likas na masayahin si Kyungsoo sa trabaho, hindi halata na may mabigat siyang pinagdadaanan dahil palagi siyang tumatawa at naghahatid ng saya sa opisina nila.

"Kuya Heechul, okay lang po ako. Wala naman akong problema. Hehe."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at itinutok na mata sa laptop upang huwag na siyang istorbuhin ng kanyang bisor.

Naupo na ito sa katabi niyang work station at nagsimula na silang harapin ang bago na namang deadlines pati na rin ang katakot-takot na pinaghihihingi ng boss niya sa kanya.

Payapang tumitipa si Kyungsoo sa laptop nang biglang mag-vibrate ang telepono niya sunud-sunod na message galing sa opisina.

_ Kuya Soo. _

_ Kumusta na po yung report na pinagagawa ni Sir? _

_ Nagfofollow up na po siya sa akin Sabado pa lang. _

_ Yung recon daw po ba okay na? _

  
  


Doon na nakaramdam ng pag-iinit si Kyungsoo. Kumabog ang dibdib niya at hindi siya makahinga, namimilipit ang sikmura, namamawis ng mainit na mainit.

Paputol-putol ang paghinga niya kaya lumabas siya dahil nangingilid na rin ang luha niya.

_ Panic attacks. _

Iyon ang nangyayari kay Kyungsoo. Takot na takot siya at kabadong-kabado habang kung ano-ano nang inirereply niya sa ka-trabaho ngunit hindi siya napayapa.

Umiikot ang ulo niya, parang sinasakal at kinakapos ng hininga. Kaya lumabas si Kyungsoo ng opisina, nagpalakad-lakad, litong-lito habang papunta sa smoking area. 

Nanginginig ang mga daliri habang hinahanap ang numero ng kanyang Mama. Pumatak na ang luha niya sa pisngi.

"Mama, M-Mama, ayoko na po. Gusto ko na po mag-resign. Mama, kung anu-ano na namang hinihingi nila. Sorry ma, masama po ba magpahinga. Mama ayoko na."

Umikot doon ang usapan habang dinidinig ni Kyungsoo ang malambing na boses ng ina. Nagde-deep breathing exercises silang dalawa, puro hagulgol lang siya. Paulit-ulit na ganoon ang sinasabi.

Ayaw na niya sa trabaho niya.

  
  


Gusto na niyang mag-resign, gusto na niya magpahinga, gusto na niyang mawala na lang.

"Kailan ka ba magpapaalam sa boss mo? Sabihin mo hindi mo na kaya. Nandito lang ako."

Huminga si Kyungsoo, unti-unti nang kumakalma. "Sasabihin natin kay Doc 'yan sa next check-up sa Sabado. Basta lakasan mo ang loob mo. Nandito lang ako."

  
  


Ilang saglit pa ay ibinaba na ni Kyungsoo ang tawag. Gusto na niyang umuwi. Minsan ay pakiramdam niya'y wala na siyang kwenta. Gusto na lang niyang mawala para hindi na siya maka-istorbo pa ng iba.

  
  


Sunod niyang tinawagan si Jongin. Nagsimula na namang mag-panic si Kyungsoo dahil baka nasa meeting ang nobyo niya.

  
  


"S-Sorry, Jongin. Tumawag pa ako, mamaya na lang pala tayo mag-usap. Bye. Sorry."

Hindi na hinintay ni Kyungsoo na magsalita ito at ibinaba niya ang tawag. Pumunta siya sa CR para maghilamos at hindi mahalata na umiyak siya.

  
  


Dahil ang pag-iyak para sa lalaki ay kaduwagan lang daw ngunit dito lang niya nalalabas ang bigat sa loob niya na hindi niya alam kung bakit ganito siya. Wala siyang maintindihan basta minsan ay gusto na lang niyang mawala, maglaho para matapos na ang problema.

~

Maghapong abala si Kyungsoo sa trabaho, maraming-maraming inaasikaso at hindi niya pinansin ang mga mensahe ni Jongin. Natatakot siya na baka magalit ito, baka iwanan na siya nito. At alam ni Kyungsoo na mas deserve ni Jongin ang normal na pagmamahal.

  
  


Hindi kagaya ng pagmamahal na kaya niyang ibigay dahil kapag inaatake si Kyungsoo ay wala siyang kakapitan kundi si Jongin at ang pamilya niya.

  
  


Late na nakapag-out si Kyungsoo sa opisina at nakita niyang may naghihintay na sasakyan sa labas ng building. Kotse iyon ni Jongin at muli na naman siyang nagpanic, nanginginig ang mga kamay at gustong tumakbo at huwag na lang magpakita rito.

"Sorry hindi ako nagsabi. Alam kong iiwasan mo ako. Pasensya ka na, kinulit kita kanina. Hindi lang ako mapakali, tumawag si Mama, sinabi 'yung nangyari sa 'yo. 'Di ba sabi ko puwede mo akong tawagan, kahit anong oras? Hindi ka magiging abala."

Yumakap si Kyungsoo at hinila siya ni Jongin paupo sa kandungan nito. Huminga siya at bumuhos muli ang mga luha.

"Gusto ko nang mag-resign kasi wala man lang silang pakundangan sa nararamdaman ko pero natatakot akong hindi nila ako payagan. Jongin, gusto ko na lang mawala. Gusto ko nang matapos 'to. Sorry, sorry ganito ako. Hindi ko 'to ginusto."

Panay ang pagbulong nito sa kanya na wala siyang kasalanan, na naiintindihan siya nito. 

_ Na mahal pa rin siya nito. _

"Hinga kang malalim, Soo. Sabay tayo, hindi ako aalis. Hindi kami mawawala at mas lalong hindi kami papayag na mawala ka na lang nang basta. Lalabanan natin 'to, kasama mo kami dahil naiintindihan ka namin."

Unti-unti nang nakahinga nang maluwag si Kyungsoo. Pilit sinisiksik sa isip na sasabihin niya sa doktor niya lahat ng nangyari at nadarama niya.

  
  


_ Hingang-malalim. _

"Mahal kita, Jongin. Kayo nila mama, salamat kasi naiintindihan niyo ako kahit sarili ko hindi ko maintindihan. Sorry."

_ Hingang-malalim. _

Humalik si Jongin sa noo niya habang hinahaplos ang likod niya.

"Hindi mo kailangan mag-sorry. Hindi mo kasalanan 'to. Walang may gustong mangyari 'to, okay? Hindi ka namin bibitawan at hindi kami bibitiw sa 'yo. Mahal din kita."

  
  


_ Hingang-malalim. _

Ikinabit na ni Kyungsoo ang seatbelt pagbalik sa puwesto. Kumapit si Jongin sa kamay niya kasabay ang paghalik sa balat doon.

Payapa na muli ang puso at isip. Alam niyang mauulit at mauulit ang pagpa-panic sa hindi makontrol na dahilan at emosyon. Hindi ganoon kabilis na babalik sa normal ang lahat. Ngunit mayroon siyang malakas na support system. 

Iyon marahil ang pinakamahalaga ngayon para sa kanya.

  
  


At hindi bibitaw si Kyungsoo.

  
  


Umugong ang makina ng sasakyan, isang ngiti at isang hawak. 

  
  


Sapat na 'yon sa kanya.

  
  


_ Hingang-malalim. _

  
  
  


_ Kalmado na. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kung may gusto kayong sabihin, nasa twitter lang ako @fullsunjihan. hehehe salamat sa pagbabasa <3


End file.
